Until now, the connector into which the housing and the terminals become integrated by the insert molding is utilized. For example, in PTL 1, the connector in which accuracy of form and strength is improved has been proposed.
By the way, because of a warp of the terminals, in some cases, it is difficult to insert the terminals into insertion destination places in the connector. Therefore, the jig that is capable of aligning a plurality of terminals before these terminals are inserted into the insertion destination places has been proposed. For example, in PTL 2, the automatic assembling equipment that is capable of inserting a plurality of terminals automatically into the holes formed in the housing is set forth. This automatic assembling equipment can align the terminals by causing the comb-teeth shaped jig automatically to put on to the terminals.